


It Suits You

by KY Lowell (TachyonStar)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/pseuds/KY%20Lowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelos gives Spinel an unexpected present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Suits You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a NaNoWriMo novel a few years back that I never came anywhere close to finishing. Instead, I porned my characters. Why do I do this to myself? :P

_It suits you._  
  
It was funny, Spinel thought, that such an innocent-seeming comment would lead to something like this - funny-strange, not funny-ha-ha, though admittedly it was rather hard to make the distinction when he was facedown in the coarse, cheap sheets of the bed in his and Kelos' room, ass in the air and face buried in his gloved arms as the assassin's fingers deftly worked their way farther and farther into him. "Kelos," he groaned softly, pushing against the teasingly invading digits and grinding his hips back into Kelos' hand in small circles, biting down hard on the thick cloth of one glove to stifle his cry when Kelos touched against that wonderful pleasure point deep inside him. "Kelos, _gods_..."  
  
 _It suits you._  
  
"What's the matter, chosen one?" Kelos sounded lazily amused; his fingertips probed and caressed, making Spinel's body jerk as the teen bit harder against his glove to muffle a cry. "You're trembling." He pressed down lightly, rocked his fingertips back and forth, trembling just faintly himself at Spinel's sweet cry - gods above, the boy could arouse him beyond belief without even trying and didn't even seem to know it. "Perhaps there's something you want--?" A small mental curse at the hitch in his voice, and he buried a third finger in Spinel's tight warmth as a sort of revenge for the boy's effect on him, enjoying the startled gasp and instinctive clenching that motion earned him. Damn, but he loved the reactions he could wring from the other redhead if he did things just right. (Admittedly, Spinel _was_ incredibly sensitive, so that wasn't all that difficult - but it _did_ give his ego a bit of a boost.)  
  
"Ke...Kelos...that isn't... _fair_." Spinel was breathless, the words moaned into his shaking arms; he didn't really care what he was saying, just trying to occupy his mouth with something other than the urge to scream out Kelos' name in ecstacy and beg the assassin to just take him already, quickly stifling a rather loud cry when Kelos slowly and deliberately spread his fingers open, stretching the tight passage. "A- _ahn_ \- you hear...hear me, Kelos? Not _fair_!" he moaned, trembling harder now, hearing a quiet chuckle from somewhere near his ear and hissing softly in disappointment when the fingers withdrew, though they were quickly replaced with something much larger that pressed itself demandingly to his entrance and made him quiver in anticipation. "You're too impatient," he heard, breathed across the shell of his ear, a hand resting itself almost idly on his hip as the hot, hard shaft began to ease slowly into him, pausing with just the tip within. "But it suits you, chosen one."  
  
Spinel _meant_ to answer, but as Kelos buried himself abruptly to the hilt, all that came out was a sharp, delighted cry.  
  
******

 

"Kelos?" Spinel looked confused, not yet accepting the parcel that Kelos was holding out to him, instead looking quizzically at the assassin and trying to read something, anything, in his expressionless face. "I - Kelos, no. I can't take it. I was horrible at the lessons you gave me; don't try to reward me." Embarrassment bloomed bright on his cheeks as he recalled their training in the dead of night - though Kelos had said he'd done a passable job, he was sure even that was an exaggeration - but he was soon jerked from his thoughts when Kelos dumped the parcel into his arms, looking somewhat irritated now. "Take it. Try it on. I want to see you in it right now." His tone left no room for argument, and Spinel blinked open-mouthed at him before giving a soft sigh, turning and trudging away to do as he was told.  
  
Ten minutes later, he was blushing before Kelos' intense scrutiny, fidgeting uncomfortably; he hadn't expected to be gifted with an exact replica of the close-fitting outfit Kelos wore, and he certainly hadn't expected it to cling to him like a second skin, taut over every line of his body and leaving nothing of his sharply toned physique to the imagination. It wasn't a _bad_ look by any means; he was just far too used to his own loose, concealing clothing, flowing and free like the winds he so easily controlled in battle. "Um...Kelos? It's nice and all, and I appreciate you giving it to me, but why..." he began, then trailed off, both from the intensity in Kelos' eyes and from genuinely not knowing what to say now. He was sure he'd had _something_ to finish his question, but damned if he could remember...  
  
Kelos crossed his arms, never so much as batting an eyelash. "It suits you."  
  
******  
  
"N- _ngh_...gods, Kelos, harder..." Spinel's words were muffled, as he'd buried his face in his arms again, but the sweet plea in his voice carried clearly to Kelos' ears, bringing a smirk to the assassin's lips and a bit more force to every movement he made into the smaller redhead, feeling the shudders that tore through Spinel's entire body with every thrust against that _lovely_ little spot. "So...sensitive," he breathed out, leaning farther over Spinel and pressing his chest to the boy's back, snaking one hand around to grip the wonderfully hard shaft he could never resist touching and shivering at Spinel's choked, ecstatic wail. "You're close...aren't you? You're going to come...you're going to come _so hard_ , and you're going to _scream_ \--"  
  
He punctuated the words with a sharper thrust, eliciting a very delicious cry, though it was nowhere near the predicted scream...yet, anyway. "I want...to feel it. To feel you come. I'll make you come for me--" and then he was moving harder, stroking roughly in time with his thrusts, losing words for gasping moans as he listened to the sounds that spilled from Spinel's mouth, cries and sobs and desperate pleas all in a mishmash of desire. The teen was close, yes, but so was he; and above all, he longed to push them both over the edge at once, to share in the beautiful moment of climax together. With that in mind, he shifted slightly as his groin clenched in the familiar way that reminded him he would soon come, grasping at Spinel more firmly and giving him a long, slow, caressing stroke, even as he thrust sharply one more time.  
  
"I - ah - _Kelos_ \--!" There was the scream, and Spinel arched hard, helplessly emptying himself onto the bedsheets and onto Kelos' hand; he was clenching down in ecstacy, gripping the assassin's length in almost painfully-tight heat, dimly hearing a gasp and a sharp, breathless moan at his ear as Kelos began to tremble, his own release coming strongly and quickly enough to take him by surprise. They shook together for a moment, in a silence broken only by the harsh pants of their breathing, but then it was over (far too soon, in the opinion of both of them) and Kelos reluctantly disengaged, dropping to the sheets beside Spinel none too gracefully, opening his arms to the smaller redhead as he let out a quavery sigh and instantly pressed close. They laid like that for what seemed like eternity, but may only have been a minute or two before Kelos spoke, his voice a sated rumble in his chest. "I meant it when I said that suits you. I expect you to wear it more often."  
  
"Aw, Kelos," Spinel groaned, tilting his head back to blink sleepily at the assassin in the half-light, though no amount of tired contentedness could prevent him from blushing at the catlike smirk on Kelos' lips. "...Maybe. All right? Can I get some sleep now? You always wear me out."  
  
Kelos considered a few replies, and the smirk grew, but he said none of them. "Very well, then," he agreed instead, and pressed a soft kiss to Spinel's lips, gathering him closer. "Rest well, chosen one. We still have a long journey ahead of us."  
  
Spinel yawned, curled close. "Hm...Kelos?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"...Love you."  
  
"...Hm." Kelos smiled sadly, kissing Spinel again and holding him as he fell into a deep, restful sleep, breaths coming slow and even. How very like him to say something like that, never expecting an answer, just saying the words and somehow managing to be content with knowing they had been heard. It often pained Kelos that he was unable to say it back, to know he could never hope to be everything the boy wanted in the end, but Spinel seemed truly content with how things were now...and that, Kelos supposed, he could be happy with.  
  
He closed his eyes, drifting to sleep, and the last thought in his head before slumber claimed him was surprising.  
  
 _...I love you too...Spinel._


End file.
